


IDK Titles Are Gay (Byleth and Claude BathTime I Guess?)

by IllusionaryWorld



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, bathroom scene tho, but it turned into a fluff instead, was supposed to be kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusionaryWorld/pseuds/IllusionaryWorld
Summary: Byleth decided to take a bubble bath and Claude happens.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 84





	IDK Titles Are Gay (Byleth and Claude BathTime I Guess?)

**Author's Note:**

> Me writing this based on Jullika's art go follow them at twitter @jullika08 :) Also me not at all hinting they should draw a bath scene but ya know :^) A One Shot out of many others uwu

Swish. Swoosh.

Bubbles raided the edges of the bathtub.

After a rather exhausting day tending to the department of imports down by the seaside (despite that job solely being for Lorenz who had the charisma to easily handling it himself, but it would seem he was occupied with other business), can one blame the woman to indulge herself in a long bath? Not a single soul was to be found in her private quarters, so what was there for her to do? Besides, a well deserved wash down was in order for her tired frame to relax for the rest of the day- ‘less there be another matter to be looked into to which she hoped with all of her remaining might it won’t be the case.

Byleth expelled a soft sigh from plump lips as she leaned her head backwards to rest upon the ceramic wall. Her nicely shaved legs poked out a tiny bit from underneath the bubble infested waters as she crossed them, a single foot completely free to wiggle around. Due to the insane amount of soap she poured into the bath, it appeared like a blanket covered her from her collar down to her legs- the water barely visible from beneath. Some may call her strange, but she calls herself brilliant. 

For a long moment did she enjoy herself in the silence of it all, the sound of water softly swishing to and fro with any small movement she made. She mentally slapped herself for not bringing along some candles to make the mood that much more tranquil, perhaps even change the curtains to one with a darker hue as to make the entirety of the room dark while she soaked and disappeared from the world. Just thinking about it made her slowly slip...down...into...a...trance...

“Byleth? You here?”

Bright, lime eyes fluttered open as the woman hadn’t realized she was slowly dozing off, which honestly was not the smartest idea considering she was in a body of water. She readjusted herself as she ran a hand through her wet vine like hair, shaking herself awake in order to respond to the voice whom had called out to her in the midst of all the silence that had once engulfed her. 

“In the bath.”

As water swished left and right with the slightest movement, the sound of footsteps intertwined themselves among the noise as they grew nearer and nearer to the indicated room before they stopped altogether. Though, from the corner of her eye, Byleth could see the shadow that leaked from underneath the crack to signal there was someone waiting on the other side. 

Knock, knock.

“Hey, didn’t mean to bother you. I just wanted to know if you were here.”

His concern about whether or not she would be around by the time he came home was something that warmed her heart dearly.

“You never bother me, love. Yes, I am here. Welcome home.”

Almost as though she could hear him, Claude gave out a satisfied sigh. 

“Heh. Thanks, beautiful. Umm, yeah, just wanted to check if you were here. I’ll leave you to finish up.”

“You’re going to leave me here alone? Why don’t you come and join me?”

Byleth had used a playful tone in her voice after saying said thing, and she wasn’t entirely expecting for the man to come right in, but he exceeded her expectations as per usual and in no time was the Almyran taking his rightful seat upon the soapy edge of the tub, his emerald hues gracing his beauty’s image. 

“I hope you didn’t expect me to not take up on your invitation~”

The woman’s flushed face lit up with a smile that was a most rare and precious thing anyone could come by and seeing it only made Claude feel that much more special.

“Yes and no. Then again, it’s my fault for ever thinking of the latter.” Byleth wiggled a tiny bit as the remaining bubbles did their best to cover skin. “Considering the many other times you came in and threw yourself into the bath while I was still in it, it was dumb of me to ever think you wouldn’t had done just that.”

“Oh how you wound me,” the man clenched onto his chest in a most theatrical fashion. “You think I’m just some uneducated person with no sense of morality.”

“Oh shush.” A raise of a hand and out came a stream of water that was aimed directly at Claude whom got soaked on a small portion of his chest though enough to cause a reaction from him. “I do not think that.”

The man lifted the affected part of his clothing and waved it around in an attempt to try and dry it off, a mischievous grin on his lips. “I know you don’t, and I’m thankful for that. But maybe try not to lure me in with such a sweet voice ‘Claude~ Please throw that sexy body of yours here~ Ahh~’”

And of course, a poor imitation of her was rewarded with another splash, this time aimed right on his face. His dark locks flopped down and stuck to his temple, causing him to sit there in defeat while his beloved wife remained in the safety of the water, giggling with that sweet voice of hers. Even if he was bothered to get wet- which wasn’t an issue to be exact- how could he ever get mad at her? He loved it when she was in a good mood, so good that she chuckled so cutely. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and he had no choice but to join and laugh along with her.

“Hey, that was a perfect voice over, you have to admit.” A wink flicker over towards Byleth’s direction before a hand reached over to swipe his hair back in place. “Also, you’re lucky you’re already wet or else I would’ve declared a splash war.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t already stepped in,” the woman said, her now coyish tone and look upon her face. 

“Trust me, I would’ve done it a long time ago, but I’m not a bad guy. I heard you had a long and tiring ordeal to handle, so I’m letting you take it easy. As for tonight, you’re not gonna be as lucky~” 

With such a seductive pitch followed by the drenched areas she had inflicted onto him and his way of trying to keep his hair from drooping down and his shirt from sticking to his skin, Byleth grew weak, her insides all turning to mush. Of course, she didn’t show it or at least not the extent of it as her cheeks have been rather pink this whole time. Her exterior simmered down as she now sat quietly in the tub with the water slowly cooling down and wrinkling her skin. She felt a bit bashful, and she can only blame it all on Claude for making her into a shy mess. 

They’ve been married for a year now, and he still has that effect on her as though she was some love drunk teenager. 

Can she really be blamed though?

“Did I flustered my darling?” Claude lifted himself up with a soft smile as he then leaned down to plant a firm kiss to the woman’s forehead. “Ah, I’ll let you finish up here. I’ll go change myself and then we can spend the rest of the day together. How does that sound?”

“Good,” Byleth responded with a soft voice as she melted within the kiss she was given along with the gentle aura that her husband was exhibiting. He really just knew how to make her feel extremely at ease. “Claude?”

“Yeah?” The man turned around just as he was about to head out, his alluring green eyes staring back into hers and caused for a spark to combust. 

“I love you...”

It wasn’t anything new for him to hear her say those three words he loved so much, yet it still surprised him to hear them at the most randomest of times. Much as how he figured (and hoped) he makes her feel butterflies poking at her stomach, she also had a way to make him feel like a puddle that had melted right at her feet. 

She was too damn perfect.

And because she was, he couldn’t leave her with her lips untouched. Claude rushed back to her side and cupped her jaw, pulling her almost out of the water as he overtook her lips with his own, a long and profound kiss that helped intertwined their souls as one. No matter how many times they would share kissed, he knew deep down that he could never grow tired of them, that her lips would always be sweet even as they aged. 

He was sure of it.

“I love you more, my beloved.”


End file.
